Voices Outside My Head
by Evil-Gwen
Summary: COMPLETE! Xander and Giles’ visit from the First. Who does it appear as to get under their skin?
1. Xander’s Visit

Voices Outside My Head

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Joss owns all, just borrowing.

This is my first non-crossover so be nice.  This idea has been bugging me since June.

Summary: Xander and Giles' visit from the First.  Who does it appear as to get under their skin?

Timeline: After Potential.

Xander's Visit

Xander sat in the dinning room researching thinking about what Dawn had said to him.  'I'm the guy who sees.'  He thought.  'Well, it's not a super power, but it is kinda cool.'  He slapped the book closed, nothing.  "A whole load of nothing."  He whispered to himself.  He reached for another book.

"Since when did you become so academic?"

Xander jumped at the familiar voice.  He looked up to see Jesse sitting across from him.

"You're dead."

"Is that how you greet your best friend?"

"You are dead, I staked you."

"Fine, I'm dead.  Whatever."  Jesse looked down at the book.  "Nothing shall grow above or below.  Poetry?"  He mocked.

"I know what you are, and you're not going to intimidate me with you speech about the end of the world.  Been there, done that, so over it."

"And yet you are still here.  You're the same person, goof ball Xander and his super cool friends."

"And yet you are still dead."  Xander wrinkled his brow.  "Why am I even talking to you?  I know you're not Jesse."

Jesse stood and walked around the table to Xander.  "So what now you defeat the big incorporeal evil?  You can't kill evil, see?"  Jesse stuck his hand through Xander's chest and pulled it out again.      

"If evil has an army, we can kill it."

"With a bunch of girls?"  Jesse asked with humor in his voice.  "They're like the chicks in high school, speaking of high school.  How is Cordelia?"

Xander glared at the thing in front of him.  "Just get out."

Jesse smiled.  "You can't defeat me."  He said becoming serious.  "And you, my friend, you are going to make a bunch of speeches; about how Buffy can save them and how strong she is.  But the funny part is she won't save you.  She will lead you into the mouth of hell and she won't protect you this time."

"I don't need protection."  Xander said rising to his feet.

"Right."

"Just go, go away."  Xander said forcefully, trying not to raise his voice.

"Xander?"

He looked up to Jesse gone and Willow standing in the doorway.  "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"The evil boogey man was trying to trade battle strategies."

"You, too?"  When she saw his concerned look, she continued.  "Message from Tara, remember?"

"Right, it just really gave me a bad case of the wiggins."

"It does really get under your skin.  Want to talk about it?'

"Nah, I think I'm just going to get some sleep, before the sun rises."  He looked down at his watch.  "Which is in two hours."  He sighed, as he smiled at his best friend.  "Night, Willow."

"Night, Xander."  


	2. Giles' Visit

Giles' Visit

Timeline: During Story Teller.

Giles sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea, thinking about Buffy and this war.  'Seven years,' he thought, 'and now look at me.'  As he stood up to get another cup, he noticed that one of the cabinets was not closed all the way.  He opened the door and spotted Andrew's camera hidden amongst the coffee cups.  He smiled remembering the girls being annoyed by Andrew's constant documentation.  Giles closed the door leaving the camera inside.  'If Andrew wants to document something for future generations he should do it the proper way.  I hate technology.'

"I know, our ways are strange to you, but soon you will join us in the 20th century."

Giles dropped the cup; it exploded on impact.  The sound sent shivers up his spine, but the next sound made his skin crawl.

"Well, I guess I can't call you a fuddy-duddy anymore.  I mean look at you I understand now why they called you Ripper."

Giles glared at the apparition with such hated he could have melted a glacier with that stare.  "I know what you are, and why you are here."

"What's that?"

"Evil."  

"Rupert?  I'm so much more than that."

"Such as."

"I'm the _first_ evil, but you already know that.  You and your girls, I still can't believe that she lived this long.  Just look at her she's a tooth pick."  Jenny smiled.  "She'll turn on you.  To think seven years together and suddenly your knowledge won't be enough to save your relationship.  One action will turn her away from you."  She smiled, as he seethed.

"She won't."

"She can't sacrifice."

Those three words caused an explosion.  "She has sacrificed her life countless times, she has killed her soul mate."  His voice rose.  "Do not tell me she can't sacrifice."

Jenny smiled.  "Actions of the past, this time history will not repeat, it will end."

"No!"

In a sexy tone, "yes."  Her tone calmed.  "Rupert, you can't defeat evil, it is everywhere."

"We will not give up."

"Fine, I gave you a choice and you spat in my face."

"I refuse to let you ruin her face, she was a noble woman."

"I still am."

"You are not her, now leave."

"Just remember, I warned you."

"LEAVE!"  He demanded.  The apparition disappeared as Giles sank to his knees.  He stared at the broken glass.  As he heard footsteps, "I said leave!"  

"Giles?"

He looked up to see Dawn standing before him in her pjs.  "Dawn."

"Are you okay?"

He gave her a weak smile.  "No, I'm not."

She kneeled down next to him and gave him a daughterly hug.


End file.
